1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of systems and methods relating to failure detection in routers.
2. Description of Related Art
One approach to failure detection in routers is known as automatic protection switching (APS). Many APS systems using multiple line PPP (MLPPP) result in data loss during an APS switch when used by MLPPP. This data loss is undesirable. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism and method that prevents data loss during an APS switch.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.